Zinc oxide is a promising channel semiconductor in thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for fabricating low cost TFT circuits for large area displays and other low cost electronics. But conventional processes for making zinc oxide semiconductor layers can be costly, involving high equipment investment and complex processing techniques. Thus, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention for simpler, less costly fabrication processes, particularly at a plastic substrate compatible temperature.
The following documents provide background information:
E. Fortunato et al., “Fully Transparent ZnO Thin-Film Transistor Produced at Room Temperature,” Adv. Mater., Vol. 17, No. 5, pp. 590-594 (Mar. 8, 2005).
B. J. Norris et al., “Spin coated zinc oxide transparent transistors,” J. Phys. D: Appl. Phys., Vol. 36, pp. L105-L107 (2003).
B. Sun et al., “Solution-Processed Zinc Oxide Field-Effect Transistors Based on Self-Assembly of Colloidal Nanorods,” Nano Lett., Vol. 5, No. 12, pp. 2408-2413 (2005)